Siblings
by Chris'T'ina4738
Summary: Emma's mother and younger sister died in a car accident, she feels like it was her fault. Her dad marries Tiffany Call (Embry's mom). How will she deal with the change in life style, leaving friends and family, starting her life over again. Can one wolf help?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new idea I have Please let me know if you all like it..

I killed my mother and sister... No No No... My mother and sister are dead and its my fault... No...

I lost my family.

We were driving home from the movies. My father behind the wheel, my mother is the passenger, younger sister, carrie, behind her and me behind my father. We were hit by a drunk driver, who also happened to be driving a truck. He hit the front half of the car on my mothers side. Knocking us down a cliff.

My mom died on impact. Carrie was in surgery for 4 hours and did not make it. My father was in a comma for 2 months, and me I walk away with 3 broken ribs. THREE BROKEN RIBS! Are you joking, we were all in the same car, and I just walk away. I've been told its not my fault. I know there is nothing I could have done. But I picked the movie. I'm the one that wanted to go out. This is why I blame myself. It's my fault they are dead.

The nurse Who took care of my dad, was just here for school she was an older woman named Tiffany Call. She was really nice, she told me she chose Kentucky because she had always loved horses. She was such a sweet women she always talked about here son Embry, and showed me pictures.

On the day my father woke up. I was at practice, but Tiffany was there. She was kinda enough to sit with my father until I could arrive. Later on they started dating, I knew it made my father happy, It just seemed so rushed to me. After she finished school my father would fly to La Push to visit her and every know and then she would fly here.

I know its natural to move on. I know my mom would want him to be happy. I just dont want him to, could he not have waited till I left for college in 2 years?

This is how I lost my family. This is why I blame myself for my mother sister death. For my father moving on. I know its my fault my life got turned upside down and I've excepted it.

My father stayed for my dance recital of the Nutcracker. I got the role of Clara! My best friend Jillian got the role of The Sugar Plum Fairy. Everyone was really excited. It was opening night and My father and Tiffany were here.

After the show I ran out to meet them. "you did so good sweetheart!" "thanks dad, did you all really like it?" "yes it was amazing Emma!" "Thank you Tiffany! Now I promise to behave myself, and I'll meet you in La Push after my last show" "I love you Em, be good and be safe call if you need anything" "I will daddy" Yes I still call my father daddy, what can I say im daddy's little girl

"Everyone we are making our decent into Port Angeles please fasten your seatbelt and turn off all electronic devices!"

Great we are here, In rainy little Washington. Dad told me there was a beach, I packed for the beach. I dont know what I was thinking, Honestly I should have been born a Blond but NO thats crazy instead I'm this crazy girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, 5'6", and Bright BLUE eyes and the mind of a BLOND! (no offense I know some really smart blonds. Honestly thats actually true about me. My parents call me a pineapple drown on the outside blond on the inside. The other day I was reading the ingredients in water! No joke my father thinks I'm crazy.. any way back to the story!)

I grab my suit case from the belt. Yes, I have more than one, I'm a girl. I need options. Look around dad told me Embry would be picking me up, but I have only seen pictures of him. Uh oh this could be bad. "Hey there sexy lady need a ride?" "Um, No I'm good. Just waiting on a friend!" "you sure because I can show you a really good time while you wait!"

"No, she is fine thank you very much" I whip around and see a very pissed of embry and a creep running away. "my knight in armer! haha" "Hey Emma, I'm Embry. Need some help with the bags. Damn You dont pack light do you!" "Nope" I said popping the P! He just laughs and leads me to an old beat up truck. And when I mean old truck, I really mean old. It's covered in rust, I dont know how the thing even manages to still drive.

"Are you okay, why are you limping?" "sprain, No big deal." I can see the worry in his eyes "Really Embry I'm fine it happens all the time!" "how did it happen?" "I dance, I've been dancing since I was 3. We live in a small town, not as small as this one" I said pointing to the outside of the car. "But pretty small, my teacher really liked me, started me on pointe early. not good on the ankle, which equals sprains."

"ooo" was all he could come up with. "what about you what do you like to do?" "FOOTBALL!" with a smile all over his face. "OOO REALLY" I scream back. haha this could be fun. "soo you gonna show me around this little town, what is there to do. Because you know you are stuck with me bugging you for the next 3 weeks. YAY christmas break!" I can here him laugh and a smile turn up on his face again.

"well how about we get home, let you say hi to your dad and my mom. I have to run over to my friend Jakes for a little bit, wanna stop by later and we can go to the beach?" "sure sounds fun!"

We pull up to a TINY house, and I mean TINY! My dad runs outside and pretty much grabs me out of the truck and locks me in a big hug. "hey dad!" I look over his should and see tiffany "hey Tiffany" I said with a small smile. Once they put me down everyone grabs a back and shows me inside.

Now my family is not crazy rich, but we have never had money problem. But this room is the size of my old closet. This room doesn't even have a CLOSET! "I know its not what your use to Emma but its a small home. I'm sorry" I turn around to face Tiffany "No its fine, Im just kinda tired and wanna unpack." and with that she left my room. I should feel bad, I know I should. I'm usually not like this, Care about money and everything. But really This town has nothing. I'm use to my mom taking me to Florida just because for a long weekend and staying in our beach house, The random trips to New York to watch dance. This will take some getting use to. Put if it makes my dad happy I'm willing to try, but can we at least rent a house next time I'm here so we are not on top of each the whole time.

I pull up to a little cute red house, just a little bigger than Embry's it had to be less than a 5 minute drive. Why didn't tell me I could just walk. I see a tiny little barn, and I can hear people talking. Whelp I hope this is the right place. As I slowly make my way forward I see the backside of Embry. "Hmmm thats an evil idea Em you will scare the crap out of the poor boy." My evil mind thought. I ran like a wolf was chasing me and pounced on little Embry's back.

HE DIDNT EVEN FLINCH ARE YOU KIDDING ME. Everyone just laughed, hmm there are alot more people in here than I though. I will get you some other way Embry Call I will scare you! "Well Hi there Emma, did you miss me all ready" "No I was just trying to scare you and my evil plan failed" I said as I slowly slid off him back and sat on the floor like a three year old who didn't get candy at the store. This just made everyone laugh harder.

"Emma this is Quil" "charmed I'm sure" "haha cocky me and you Quil will get along just fine" I said with a wink.

"This is Jared" Embry continued to introduce. "hello my lady" he said with a kiss to my hand "EWW BOY GERMS" I screamed. another laugh from the guys.

"Paul, stay away from him." He handed me a note that said 'here is my number if you wanna hock up sometime babe' and then fucking winked at me. I took it with a smile, turned around and handed it to Embry "Paul said to give this to you." I said with an innocent smile. I swear his jaw almost hit the floor.

"I'm seth" The cutest little kid pipped up, well he wasn't really little since he was taller than me. "hey seth I'm emma" I responded while shacking his hand.

"and finally that's Jacob" embry pointed at Jacob. "hey everyone calls me Jake." "Emma or Em whatever works." I said finally looking up into his eye. My world changed, I wanted to know everything about him, Who he was, What he did, its like gravity was no longer holding me to the earth he was.

Authors Note..

whatcha think hu hu huhhhh? I think she might rebel or something a little later. Give me Ideas and please Please PLEASE review. It always make my day! pleaseeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**okay I know I suck at updating. Sorry **

**But you all suck at reviewing :( *tear* **

_Italics_** are her thoughts FYI **

Chapter 2

"no. No, NO. She just got here man, I hardly even know her yet!" Embry yells grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him.

"No what?" I ask. "Nothing come on Emma we are late for dinner." Embry says throwing me over his shoulder "bye guys!" I mange to yell before he sprints out of the barn and throws me in the passenger side before jumping in and beginning to drive. "well four things Mr. Rude. One I dont like to be man handled. okay? okay. Two, its impolite not to say goodbye to your friends! Three, why did you freak out? and four I DONT LIKE TO BE MAN HANDLED" I say crossing my arms and giving him the death glare.

"Are you always this demanding, I dont think I can live with this for 3 weeks. We are just late for dinner thats all, this was the quickest way to get you to leave." He doesn't take his eyes off the road and his grip on the wheel tightens. "whatever " I whisper. turning to look out the window.

Before the car can even stop at the house I jump out and run for the door "Emma dont do that!" I just wave my hand at Embry, opening the door and slamming it shut "Dad, Im hungry!" I scream. "seriously Emma you could get hurt." embry comments shutting the door behind him, sitting down on the couch and turning on basketball, _such a boy._

"I figured, go change and I will take everyone out to dinner!" my father states but when he said change I was all ready running to my room. I love when my father takes us out to eat, its one of the few times I get to dress up. I throw on my army green dress, black leather Jacket and combat boots (outfit link at the bottom) put on some quick make up and pull my hair back into a pony tail before jumping back into the living room, where embry had not moved. "is that what you are wearing?" I say eyeing him up in down. He is simply in black basketball shorts and a white T-shirt "whats wrong with it?" his eyes not leaving the screen. "you look like a hobo." I state "and you look over dressed."_ haha He doesn't know my dad at all. stupid boy_. "we shall see. we shall see."

_I hate Embry Call. For the first time ever dad doesn't take us some where fancy to eat, usually the words "I'll take you out to dinner." means a nice place. But no. We are in a little shack. Where they have fish sticks and pizza. eww those two should never go together._ I get a water, while I watch Embry eat his 5 piece of pizza. "so emma did you meet the guys yet?" Tiff asks as Embry turns white. "yeah, but someone didn't let us stay long. I'm not going to name any names. BUT it was embry." I say with a smile, as Tiffany glares down her son and Embry sinks in his seat. _HA_

I guess that goes to show even a 6 foot tall boy can be scared of his Mommy. _haha survers you right Call._

"Well There is a bonfire tomorrow night if you wanna go?" dad says with a mouth full of fish stick. "ew. chew. swallow. then talk dad. no one wants to see that." He rolls his eyes "yes princess." "can we leave, I'm kinda tired." I say pushing my straw around in the cup "you didn't eat anything" embry says looking away from the last fish stick. laughing I take it and place it on his plate. "I'm not one for fish sticks and pizza. You have it." my mouth drops open as he shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

"boy eats like he has never seen food before." I mumble while getting up and heading to the car.

No one is talking on the way home so I just play with my dress, _guess its trash now because of the rain_. I sigh. "you really did look nice Em." Embry whispered "ha yeah just over dressed." I say back before getting out of the car and getting ready for bed. I lay in bed watching old home videos of me and mom, with a small tear running down my face. _I miss her_. I dont remember falling asleep.

I do remember my dream though. I was laying in the forest looking up at the light shining threw the trees, and to my left was a rusty colored wolf laying down next to me. I wasn't scared though. I was happy, content, all my worries gone.

"that wasn't very nice Emma." I hear, flopping over in bed to see who is was waking me up at this hour. _Gosh dont boys know I need beauty sleep._ "AHHH" I scream as I literally fall out of bed and into Pauls arms. "why are you in my room." I yell looking at him "and why are you in my room half naked!" I scream even louder, trying to get away from him. trying and failing, as he just laughs. "pay back is a bitch." he says letting me go. "whatever." I say walking into the kitchen grabbing an apple before sitting down at the table. "what?" I ask with a mouth full. "why are you all looking at me?" "why are you half naked shorty?" Quil asks with a playful smile.

_what the hell is he talking about _I look down to see im in black shorts and matching sports bra. "this is what i sleep in, if you wake me up, and are in my house then get use to it." I say looking over to see Seth blush and look down. _haha awww poor Seth. Damn how many people are in my house?_ I look around to see everyone but Jake and Jared "why are some people not here to see how amazing I look in the morning?" I say laughing. Hearing Embry let out a growl "did you just growl?" I ask "chill weirdo I'm just messing with you." I say patting his head and putting the rest of my apple on his plate before walking to the shower.

Once finished I throw on my black bathing suit under my shorts, school shirt and slip on some flip flops (bathing suit link at the bottom) I ran back out into the kitchen to just find seth "where did everyone go?"_ I wondered. _"Im suppose to take you over to emily's, she is sam's wife" "and sam is?" I ask "Sam's our boss." "You all have jobs?!" _Damn I don't even have a Job. _"Yep security for La Push!" He says with a proud smile. _Aww how cute._

"well lets get a move on Sethy boy." I say running past him and outside. _Wait I dont know where to go._ "seth!?" "yeah?" _damn has he been beside me the whole time. awk. _"nothing, soooo Do you have a girl friend?" I ask as we begin to walk. "umm no. I dont." _What?!_ "and why not young man!" I ask "im just waiting for the right person, I dont want to date just because. You know." he says looking at me "yeah I get that." _hmmm never meet a guy like that before. I've meet mostly pauls. haha but I love Paul. Hehe he is my new project to scare. _

"is that is?" I ask pointing to the small home. "yeah. BE CAREFUL EMMA!" he yells after me, as I race into the house, where I can see the door all ready open and a small women waiting with a smile on her face. "well hello there you must be Emma, the guys wont stop talking about you." I giggle and hug her. _Damn I'm a weirdo, ooo well. I feel like I'll be seeing alot of her_. "Hi Emily." I laugh as she hugs me back. I could swear I heard her whisper welcome to the family. but whatever. "what can I help with.?" I ask as we step into the house.

And with that we begin moving all the chips, hot dogs, s'more stuff and soda down to the beach with some blankets.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I would really love some reviews guys! Please! It would totally make my day to hear what you all think.**

**I really need a Beta if you cant tell. DM if you are interested.. HELP ME! haha **

**Review**

**Jacob and... BELLA will hopefully be in the next chapter. **

**Review **

**Should I include links for clothes next time or no?**

**Poll up on my website for who you want Emma to be Best friends with, out of the wolfs. Please vote so I know what you all want!**

**Finally PLEASE REVIEW!**

Dress

. ?categoryId=136&subCategoryId=583&productId=63053

Jacket

clothing/minus+the+leather+peplum+seamed+moto+jacket/pro/8802337/cat610008

Bathing suit

swimwear/very-sexy/jungle-jewel-bandeau-top-very-sexy?ProductID=49946&CatalogueType=OLS&search=true


End file.
